


#blessed

by ryusgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Slow Burn, There will be romance, There will be sex, Violence, more tags to come, there will be blood - Freeform, this is going to be a long story so buckle up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryusgirl/pseuds/ryusgirl
Summary: When it came to destiny you are either upset or content with the situation. You can choose to ignore or embrace this little fact about yourself. However society as a whole will judge you depended on your predisposition in life. Of course, sometimes there are those driven to overcome these stereotypes but the ones who successfully change fates minds are regarded as heroes or myths. Aka the Haikyuu Greek God Au your mother warned you about.





	1. Kenma

From the moment you are born you have been blessed. But it’s not like the gods and smaller deities talk to each and every one of their children. Finding out who your deity blessing is something everyone is supposed to be excited for. When a child reaches a certain maturity, around the age of twelve, you go to an oracle and they tell you which divine being has blessed you. For the most part these visits are redundant because it’s not normally difficult to determine ones chosen deity. For some it’s a no-brainer. Great swimmers who are somehow blessed by River god, the strong blessed by heroes turned deity, like Hercules, etc. Other times, people are clueless about the blessing at first. It said that once the Oracle sees your blessing, you have a moment of clarity. A reason why you always liked cats or had a certain trait that wasn’t present in your family for generations, say archery. But there are some blessings that feel more like a curse. For instance, Kenma Kozume. He could still remember the day it happened.

Most times you were blessed by local gods, worshiped by tiny shines in small rural towns. And these towns would be proud of their simple blessings from home grown gods. _Support local gods_. Kenma almost smiled at his own distasteful joke. He didn't though; he continued to play his Gameboy in the backseat while his parents chattered in the front seat to each other.

The building was ridiculously massive for small tasks that should be mundane in this day and age. The skyscrapers were surrounding the Neptune Shrine they had booked the appointment with. Temples were larger or smaller depending on the deity of course. In Tokyo, there were many temples and plenty of people to fill them daily. His parents had made the appointment months in advance, but the waiting lounge was still filled with people. His mother was holding his hand when they walked into the building.

First you are ushering into an audience chamber. You have already paid respect to your parents’ deity and are waiting to be told who had blessed your child. Then you will wait until called into the main room. This room is smaller but also darker and covered in tapestries and thick wall curtains that reached from the ceiling to the floor. There was a strange incense burning near a table along the back side of the room. The Oracle was waiting in the room already. 

So the ritual begins with the child and parents sitting before the Oracle. Who is across the table shrouded in a cloak so you cannot see their whole face. His Oracle had a mask so you could only see their eyes. Not like Kenma wanted to look into said eyes since he was already uncomfortable. The Oracle proceeds to chant something like a mantra and falls into a trance-like state. 

"Oh this is a rare occurrence. In all my time I’ve only encountered three of your line. Your Patron God is Hades." The eyes Kenma was trying to avoid met his and they were clouded over like fog in a mirror.

An audible gasp is heard from his mom and dad. Kenma feels his stomach turn in knots. He held his breath while he wishes of suddenly disappearing. The Oracle continued still in a trance.

"I see many difficult trials in your future but you will have allies. Just be aware of your surroundings for your sight is your greatest gift from the Lord of the underworld. Go forth and do your God proud young one. For he only chooses those worthy of great riches and those of sharp minds."

Then the Oracle closed their eyes and slumped over in their seat. Attendants were there to catch the Oracle and proceeded to usher them out from the room. His mother took his hand gingerly and they walked back to the car in complete silence. The rest of the day was a blur.

Being a child of the Underworld wasn't as cool as it sounded. At first he was scared of being dragged down being forced to live there, like Persephone. But having a blessing doesn't write your story. It simply gives you a background. He only noticed a slight change in his appearance, his eyes turned from a deep brown to a golden hue. He hide this by letting hair grow and allowing it to fall in front of his face.

He didn't tell anyone at school his deity. It would bring too much attention to him. And he would get anxious if too much attention was on him. The only person who asked him repeatedly was Kuroo, his best friend and next door neighbor. Usually he would clam up when asked directly or change the subject entirely if possible. His friend was persistent though and since they were neighbors it was difficult not seeing him daily. He basically walked in Kenma's house like he lived there too. 

One day he apparently had enough of the go around with his smaller friend so he came in and pulled the game system out of his reach demanding an answer. When did Tetsu get so tall?

"Tell me who your deity is or you won’t get this back.” So tiresome. Kenma jumped for the system twice before giving up and leering at his traitor of a friend. “I promise I won't laugh." Kuroo said with a smirk that was too comfortable on his face. He waved the Gameboy over Kenma's head like a treat.

He could just lie about it. But lies often took too much effort to keep up. Also he didn't expect him to laugh more like recoil in fear or run away screaming. Maybe never speak to him again. And if he ran away now he might forget to drop his game.

"F-fine…it's...Hades," he paused looking down at his feet. He felt his face flush knowing that Kuroo was staring down at him. "But we're getting a second reading. It's not like they are 100% right every time." He peeked up from his bangs to see his friend was actually still standing there. Shocking.

"Whoa, really? Kenma that's quiet the blessing." Kuroo didn't look weirded out by the news. For once he was thankful for having a weirdo for a best friend. Kuroo handed the game back and they both sat down on the bed. Immediately Kenma started to analyze his friend’s expression. Was Kuroo just in shock or did he really not care? Sure other twelve year old boys would love a “cool” patron god, not to mention one of the 12 Greek! But Kenma hated standing out from the crowd. In fact he was one step away from asking his mom to homeschool him. But before he could unravel anymore in his own thoughts Kuroo chuckled, and said.

"Hmm, could be worse though, you could have a God of a snake or something slimy." He visibly shuddered at the thought. Kenma felt his shoulders relax and went back to his game, happy that at least one person would be fine with hanging out with a cursed child.

Needless to say the second Oracle confirmed the blessing, much to his dismay. But once he came to terms with it it’s not like it really affected his day to day activities. He could still play games and go to school like everyone else. However he was going to learn that he was getting more than just a birthright from his God. Like other children of the Greek 12 he was given a gift. One that would either help or hurt so many people.


	2. Oikawa

The day had already started off shitty. His alarm didn't go off and he was late for his first class. So he didn't get to eat breakfast and when he got a coffee at the vending machine it gave him a green tea by mistake. Unfortunately it was non-caffeinated green tea so he had a hard time staying awake in home room. Somehow he managed.

Lunch time came at an all-time slow and finally he could eat. But as if the Gods themselves were testing him; there was only pork buns left by the time he got to the lunchroom. Which he hated with a burning passion.

"Uughhhhh," he felt defeat in his gut as he slouched down on some steps. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was a shadow looming over him. He peeked one eye and said,

"Iwa-chan I am not having a good day. Cheer me up." A sudden nudge to his spine had straightened him upright and he pouted in response.

"Watch your posture; otherwise you will be worthless in practice."

"I will be worthless regardless since I'm literally withering away." He dramatically threw one over his eyes and sighed. Then as if on cue his stomach actually growled. He felt his face flush as he quickly went from covering his eyes to his stomach. Iwazumi looked surprised and like he had caught a moderately sized second hand embarrassment. He reached into his bag and pulled out his salvation. Milk bread!

"Here I got this for you when the line wasn't so long."

"Gah! You are a lifesaver!"

Oikawa cheered and ripped open the treat and took a huge bite with very little grace. He managed to actually chew his food before swallowing so he wouldn't look like such a starved animal. Earning another look from his friend.

"Geeze, do I have to remind you to eat now too? You are hopeless."

Well Tooru secretly agreed with that last part but he didn't want Hajime to get the wrong idea.

"Please, I just had no time for food this morning. Don't be dramatic, _mom_. Ow!" That had earned slap to the back of his head. But he was happy his friend had cared enough to grab him some extra bread so he just smirked and took another bite.

They fell into conversation easy and soon were on a ridiculous yet familiar topic.

"Are you stupid? All this so-called proof is from weirdos with no lives."

"I don't know, Iwa-chan, the fact that gods can exist makes me believe otherwise. Both are creatures that we don't fully understand. Their very origins are mystery to us mere mortals."

"Whatever. That logic means Godzilla is an old titan then."

"No. He is a fictional lizard."

"Aliens aren't real dumbass."

This conversation was old. They tended to have it every few weeks. This sucked because he knew he was right. But telling that to his best friend was a moot point now. So he let it go and finished the snack that he had been given. Returning to class and feeling a ton better.

* * *

 

He loved volleyball. It was one of the only places he could prove himself on his own merits. Everyone had to after all in order to get on the team. It doesn't matter what invisible power blessed you on the court. No one was exempt from the sting of defeat or the rush of a win. On the court it came down to effort, talent and a little bit of luck.

Practice always seems to go by quicker when he was having a rough day. Probably because he always took out his frustration on the ball. What else could he do though? He used his energy to perfect his game. He needed to be perfect if he was going to beat those punks at Shiratorizawa and make it to nationals. This was their last year to do so. He threw the ball up and smacked the ball with all his might.

Good. But that was his last ball on hand so he walked over to bin. A couple of first years were chatting on the sidelines. His ears perked up even though he didn’t want to eavesdrop. 

“Did you hear the news? Apparently, some radical group is claiming that they can get rid of their blessing.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know, sounds like some weirdos who don’t appreciate their god.”

“They must have some unknown god and are being babies about it.”

“I wonder what they mean by get rid of their blessing though.”

“I don’t know? It would be like removing a part of your body though…”

“Hey you two, let’s wrap this up so we can go home.” Tooru had to interject.  They could gossip after practice.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re coming,” They both headed out to the court and began gathering stray volleyballs.

Removing your blessing? Who would want to do that? Definitely not him though, his blessing was not specific but he didn’t think he would like losing it. Tooru shook his head and served the ball one last time before Iwa-chan hollered at him to help. He needed to get some practice in this week, but considering his day he was pretty exhausted.


	3. Sugawara

The sharp buzz of the alarm clock jarred Koshi from his slumber. Mornings weren't exactly his favorite time of day. But he knew that after a quick shower and breakfast he would be able to face the day. Once dry and dressed, he headed out the door. It wasn't so bad, and he knew that once he got into university he could ignore the world until later in the day. But he didn't want to think about the future so soon. He still had to graduate high school of course. It also helped that when he got to school he could see his best friends, Daichi and Asahi. The three of them had been inseparable since their first year. They shared a homeroom this year so finding them wasn’t hard. Asahi was standing near Daichi’s desk as the former was already seated, both looking at his notes. “ _What a nerd,_ ” Suga thought with a doting tone. He flashed them a bright smile and greeted them.

"Morning!"

"Good morning." The two boys responded together. Daichi went back to looking through his notes after a quick smile was shared between them. Suga willed his heart to quit skipping beats as he found himself gravitating to the others.           

"We have a test in math today," Asahi quietly mentioned.

Suga could tell he was nervous because he was rubbing his hands together. So he attempted to defuse the panic likely building in his tall friend.

"Come on you giant doof, you are much better at math than Daichi is and he isn't sweating it."

"Exact-Hey! I'm not even that bad." Daichi retorted with a slight frown.

"Exactly so we can all rest easy." He patted the tallest boy's back. But he must have put a little too much force because he flinched. It was hard to tell. As big as he was, this guy had a heart of glass. Suga knew he could take a few hits though. And he would know since he had been rough housing the taller one since they met.~

“Well, if you guys studied more at night and let it sink in then you wouldn’t freak out every morning.”

His tone was playful but his friends shared a looked only described as ‘being nagged at’. Which was rude to do in front of the guy nagging; but honestly if he didn’t study every night religiously he would be cramming for this test too. He was more active at night though and his friends were obliviously better suited to the daylight. He leaned over the desk and they all briefly went over the notes Daichi had laid out in front of them. Suga was probably closest thing their group had to a tutor, so he was reviewing formulas to help them all remember. He paused for a millisecond to appreciate the guy in front of him though.

Daichi could look really nice when he was studying. His deep brown, eyes were laser-focused, expression serious and determined like when they were running through plays on the court. Koushi never got tired of looking at his expressions, he was one of those people that could be read like a book if you knew the right language. And he liked to think that he was pretty fluent in Sawamura.~ He flicked his pencil at him and caused a startled look that might be considered cute if it wasn’t followed by a slight glare. Okay it was definitely cute to Koushi, but he restrained from giggling at least. Daichi could scare the others with that face but not him. Suddenly the teacher raised his voice bringing the students attention toward the front,

“Today we will learn about the day the Gods ascended back into the heavens. Leaving our ancestors to cope with their absence and ultimately utilize their gifts. “

Multiple groans across the classroom. The teacher cleared his throat waiting for the noise to die down. It wasn’t their fault though. Yes, this subject was ancient history, but the story was common knowledge at this day and age. Oh well, Koushi and Asahi walked back to their respective desks and the class began.  He stole another glance at his friend and began to take notes.

 

* * *

 

After a dull lecture, they had a break for study period. Suga assumed the other two would still be looking at math, so he pulled out his worn and torn volleyball playbook and started going over certain hand signals that would correspond. He was the vice captain after all. Even if he was being overshadowed right now by the genius setter, Kegayama Tobio. He knew that this was their last chance to win nationals and he would be damned if he was the weakest link on the team. Wait, that would imply that someone was weak on the team. No, no. He shook his head and chastised himself for the mental rudeness towards his team. They were going to fly this year, as a team. He looked back at his book with a new zeal. Then he got lost in his own thoughts.

The surrounding students weren't so studious it seemed, as some of the others were gossiping about the rumors that had taken place just north off the Miyagi Prefecture. "It's true, some of the temples were completely destroyed. Police haven't found the cause." "That's crazy." "Why would any one attack a water nymph's temple?" "Yeah, it's not like they would curse anyone like a greater God." "Yeah, its horrible that people are doing this type of vandalism in this day and age." "How could anyone just wreck a temple?"

Suga felt his attention leave his notebook completely and found himself wondering the same questions. Wouldn't it break their bond? He absentmindedly felt his mark right below his left eye. It was a gift from his deity, Tykhe. She was a daughter of Aphrodite so when choosing her children, they would often receive marks of beauty. He didn't understand why someone would want to destroy a place of power for lesser gods in the first place. Wouldn't that only hurt the local people associated with the deity? He had felt his Goddess ever since his mark appeared. He didn't want to lose that feeling. It would almost be like draining the color in your world after being able to see it for a few years. He didn't know the presence of Tykhe until his ceremony, but now that he was used to the added sense, he couldn't imagine it being severed. 

"Suga?" Daichi's face suddenly appeared to the left of his head, causing a quick jump to attention. "GAH!" He tried to get his heart back in his chest for the second time thanks to the other boy. He grumbled a bit while Daichi added,

"Now we are even." Suga disagreed but decided to get back at him later in the day. When he would least expect it. He sighed and looked up at the culprit, who looked pleased at his jump scare. And yet, he didn't look vindictive or mean. Suga felt some of his own malice slip away at the soft look in Daichi's eyes. Maybe he wouldn't completely kill him.

"Sorry I was thinking about what it would feel like to loose my connection." He said tapping his mark, for emphasis. Daichi lost his grin and immediately put on his concerned yet stern face. 

"Don't listen to those guys, they read half their stuff from tabloids and the other half from online conspiracy forums."

Suga nodded. It wasn't like those types of rumors were new, people always predicted end of the world scenarios. Usually after a movie with similar plot released in theaters. He shrugged off his negative feelings and poked Daichi in the side.

"Well, now that you are over here, let's talk about some sets I want to try." Daichi's eyes shifted from stern concern to happy curiosity in a flash. This look was very becoming on his handsome face and made Suga grin as he started talking shop with his captain. They continued the conversation for the rest of the period.


	4. Akaashi

 

It was surprisingly easy to know what god had blessed Fukurodani's captain. That boy had the favor of someone more powerful than just a minor deity. First of all, his eyes chased away any thoughts of him being average. Those wide, golden irises were spectacular. Also there was his smile which could burn retinas if you stared too long. A bit dramatic to ever admit out loud but it was true for a certain setter. Bokuto also had a body worthy of a demigod at the very least. He was always causing the temperature to rise when he flashed the top part of his thighs mid-practice. It should be illegal to be that fit and that charismatic. The boy was truly a human highlight reel when he was in top form. And even though his art skills were weak even for stick figures, he would sometimes hum softly as they walked  between classes and Akaashi found his singing voice to be surprisingly pleasant. Not like his usual loud boisterous tone when that could assault your ears if you were standing too close. 

 

But the real thing that gave him away would be his skill as ace. After a particularly good spike the boy let out an energetic shout,

 

"Woo! I am on top of it today!"

 

And his teammates had to agree, they were crushing it. With their  ace in prime condition it was almost like magic. Akaashi knew that an ace had a lot of roles. He was responsible for making it easier for them to win after all. And while their ace was not always in the most cooperative moods, he played by these rules most of the time. 

 

1\. Inspire friends with your back

2\. Destroy any kind of wall

3\. Hit any kind of ball

 

Inspire he did. No matter what the situation, Akaashi wanted to rise up to help meet those expectations and let Bokuto shine. As long as he could absorb some of that light he would be content. For that's what the moon was after all. A pale reflection of the brilliance that is the sun. 

 

"Alright everyone. I'm sure you are itching to get out on time today but we need more serving practice." 

 

A low grumble of whines was ebbing under the announcement. Bokuto chirped up with a happy "woo!" Akaashi couldn't find the enthusiasm to match. 

 

"I mean, if the team doesn't want to make it to nationals then we can call it a day. What ever."

 

The undercurrent of mumbles was cut through with a sharp gasp by their overly-dramatic captain. 

 

"Come on people, we are a Tokyo power house school for a reason." Bokuto stood up apparently pumped with inspiration. "If thirty more minutes gets us one more game to nationals then we have to try!" The mood of the gym was lifting at the impromptu speech.

 

"And this year we're going to win nationals and be the **best** in Japan! So come on who's with me?" His eyes were shining and it almost looked like his body was vibrating with confidence. To be honest most of the team had gotten used to his outbursts by now. However, Akaashi found it impossible to deny him when he was this at this level.So he cleared his throat,

 

"I will stay for another thirty minutes. No longer." 

 

A brief moment of still silence passed. Then the other third years all sighed in defeat. Akaashi felt his lips curve slightly at the corner of his mouth. The coach dismissed the meeting giving the floor to the students. Their coach had long ago given the key to the vice captain seeing as; their captain wasn't always great with remembering where he left it. So as long as Akaashi stayed, they could stay as long as he wanted. As they got up, it was mostly the third year starters and Akaashi who were staying for the extra practice. Bokuto was basically buzzing with energy as he bounced a ball testing the floor it seemed. 

 

"Okay people, now let's get in formation! Three on three for starters, practice your serves and return the ball to the other side if you can. Akaashi you're with me." Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulder and then he made the mistake of meeting his gaze. As he met those golden eyes and Bokuto gave him such a bright smile which lit the entire gym. It was one of those dangerous smiles that simultaneously stole your breath and made hearts speed up while slowing down time to appreciate the handsome features of his faces. He felt his own face start to turn red from such close exposure. Yes, Bokuto truly had Apollo's blessing. With a huff, he shrugged him off and walked over to the net. 

 

"Ready." Was all he could get out. Which was all the captain needed to set up a serve from the back line. Akaashi watched the ball fly over the net and felt like he could actually feel the light radiating from Bokuto. Truly _magnificent._

 

* * *

 

Their practice turned out to be more than a simple work out and Akaashi felt exhausted from those extra thirty minutes. He didn't regret it though, seeing how good a mood it seemed to leave his teammates. However...he felt a vibration on his wrist indicating the alarm he has set.

 

"Time's up. Everyone let's call it for today." The vice captain called out. Bokuto, of course could have gone for another few hours if he was allowed. Luckily, Akaashi knew when to stop in and make him take a break. Their ace/captain being the last, of course, to leave the court. As they rounded up all the balls and began to take down the net, Konoha was chatting with Washio and Komi sounding serious for some reason. Akaashi was in the area but only half way paying attention until he heard him say,

 

"-so he handed me a card saying my god could care less about me and if I wanted to join the new revelation just call him."

 

Curiosity was winning but Akaashi didn't stop cleaning up. He inched towards the other three boys without making much sound.

 

"I wonder if they were serious though. People like that are shady as hell." The blonde went as far to shiver at what ever had creeped him out. Washio shrugged silently and Komi responded with,

 

"So what are you going to do report them?"

 

Akaashi paused for a moment while picking out the last ball from that side of the court. He normally ignored gossip but if one of his team mates were in enough trouble to file a report he was slightly concerned. Konoha was lost in thought it seemed. Sarukui and Bokuto were coming over now chatting about the latest episode of a popular show they were both hooked on, one that Akaashi never got into. Bokuto's voice rang out distracting the other boys and pulling the attention to him, as always.

 

"But if he does that now they will be stranded in the desert for the rest of the arch!!!" 

 

"Unless Kento uses his power for group transport," Sarukui chimed in. Konoha perked his head up at the mention of his favorite character and added,

 

"He can only use his power during the full moon, so they have at least a week left."

 

The others seemed more interested in the talk of the show so they were happily chatting about that now. Akaashi was wanting to inquire more about this mysterious man Konoha was getting harassed by. But the moment had slipped too far for his level of comfort. So he let it go and continued to close the gym with his teammates. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told with multiple points of view, because I feel that they all have a side to tell. Let me know what you guys think.  
> And feel free to talk to me here or on my Tumblr, @my-bokuto


End file.
